sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Wahrsagerin
In Die Wahrsagerin lässt Jedyte mithilfe einer falschen Wahrsagerin unschuldige Schüler in willenslose Sklaven des Königreichs des Dunkeln verwandeln. Inhalt Nachdem Jedyte inkognito einen alten Wahrsager beobachtet hat, wie er reihenweise junge Menschen mit seinen Voraussagungen anzogen hat, verkündet er Königin Perilia seinen neuen Plan, um an die Energie der Menschen heranzukommen. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Bunny wie schon so oft zu spät zu Schule und als sie versucht, ins Klassenzimmer hineinzuschleichen, wird sie vom Klassenstreber Umino Gurio lauthals begrüßt. Der Klassenlehrerin Haruna Sakurada ist Bunnys Abwesenheit auch nicht entgangen und zur Strafe schickt sie vor die Tür. Umino leistet ihr zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung freiwillig Gesellschaft. Später gesteht er Naru im Geheimen, dass er in Bunny verliebt sei, woraufhin sie in Gelächter ausbricht. Als sie sieht, dass er es ernst meint, gibt sie ihm den Rat, sich an einen Wahrsager zu wenden. Bunny entschließt sich ebenfalls zum alten Wahrsager in Azabu-Juban zu gehen, doch ist verwundert, dass keine lange Schlange wie sonst auch herrscht. Der alte Mann klärt sie auf, dass eine neue Wahrsagerin direkt gegenüber ihre Pforten eröffnet habe, doch Bunny lässt sich freundlicherweise lieber von ihm die Hand lesen. Er spricht dabei von einem Jungen, der sie sehr gerne mag und stets in ihrer Nähe sei. In dem Moment betritt gegenüber Umino das Haus der neuen Wahrsagerin. Bunny rätselt über die Identität ihres geheimen Verehrers und geht "zufällig" zur selben Zeit ins Crown Game Center, in der auch die Schicht des schönen Motoki Furuhata anfängt. Motoki zeigt ihr das neue Sailor-V-Spiel und als er sieht, dass Bunny Probleme hat, voranzukommen, sitzt er sich neben sie, um ihr freundlicherweise ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Bunnys Herz klopft, doch da taucht Luna auf und stört diesen Moment. Sie sieht sich gezwungen, die Spielhalle zu verlassen, doch möchte sie wenig später den alten Wahrsager über Motoki zu befragen. Doch jener hat bereits Feierabend gemacht hat und Bunny überlegt sich, ob sie nicht in das neue Wahrsagerhaus gehen sollte. Als Entscheidungshilfe spielt sie Kopf oder Zahl, nur mit ihren Schuh, der ausgerechnet auf den Kopf desselben unfreundlichen, schwarzhaarigen Typen fällt, mit dem sie vor ihrer ersten Mission im Juwelier Osa-P aneinander geraten war. Nach einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung verliert Bunny die Lust und zieht den Nachhauseweg vor, auf dem sie ihren Vater trifft, der noch für seine Frau die Einkäufe tätigt. Als Bunny ihren Vater anblickt, erkennt sie in seiner Freundlichkeit Motoki wieder. Kenji bemerkt hingegen die Anwesenheit von Luna, von der Bunny als ihre Freundin spricht. Innerhalb des Wahrsagerhauses werden Umino und die anderen Kunden von einer Tarotkarte, die die Wahrsagerin ihnen auf dem Weg mitgibt, hypnotisiert und deren Energie wird ihnen dadurch geraubt. Sie gibt den anderen die Aufgabe, nur noch das zu tun, was ihr Verlangen ihnen sagt. Am nächsten Schultag berichtet Naru ihrer besten Freundin, dass Umino Bunnys heimlicher Verehrer sei. Bunny ist bestürzt. Da erscheint Umino ungewohnt selbstherrlich und in einem Anzug, um Bunny selbstgefällig aufzufordern, mit ihm auszugehen. Als Haruna Sakurada Umino bezüglich seines unangebrachten Verhaltens zur Rede stellen will, reagiert er sehr unverschämt und lässt Harunas Rock zu ihrer vollen Demütigung hochwehen. Aber nicht nur Umino benimmt sich rebellisch in der Klasse, sondern auch Yūji Kimura, der der Lehrerin ein Bein stellt. Zusammen mit anderen Schülern bewerfen sie das Fenster zum Lehrerzimmer mit Steinen. Vor dem Schulgebäude frohlockt die böse Wahrsagerin, denn sie kann die Energie absaugen und an Jedyte weitergeben. Als Naru und Bunny die Jungen zur Rede stellen, möchte Umino Bunny einen Kuss stehlen, doch durch ihr eindringliches Weinen ziehen sich die jungen Männer zurück. Von Naru erfährt Bunny, dass alle, die bei der Wahrsagerin waren, plötzlich so druchdrehen. Luna befiehlt Bunny sich in Sailor Moon zu verwandeln und zusammen stürmen sie das Haus der Wahrsagerin. Diese gibt ihre monströse Gestalt zu erkennen und mit den jungen Schülern, die sie zu ihren willenlosen Sklaven gemacht hat, greift sie Sailor Moon an. In die Enge getrieben wird Sailor Moon dank eines Ablenkungsmanövers von Tuxedo Mask gerettet. Er verschwindet wieder, jedoch kann er durch seinen Auftritt Sailor Moon genug motivieren, um gegen das Monster den Kampf aufzunehmen. Sailor Moon gewinnt die Oberhand und vernichtet die Wahrsagerin mit dem Mondstein. Durch ihren Tod wird die Hypnose der anderen aufgehoben und Jedyte verliert seine gesammelte Energie. Am nächsten Schultag erfährt Umino mit Entsetzen von Naru, was er vortags angestellt hat. Er ist schon gewillt nach Hause zu gehen, doch da trifft er auf Bunny, die ihm verzeiht. Dank ihr (und ihrem Mut, sich weiterhin in die Schule zu trauen trotz ihres ungeschickten Benehmens) kehrt er frohen Mutes zurück in die Schule. Bunny ist durch Uminos Aussage etwas verstimmt und stolpert über einen Pflasterstein, als sie mit Schrecken die Schulglocke hört. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode treten erstmals Kenji Tsukino und Motoki Furuhata in Erscheinung. * Diese Episode wurde aus der ersten englischsprachigen und koreanischen Fassung der Animeserie herausgeschnitten und niemals ausgestrahlt. * In den französischen und ungarischen Synchronfassungen wurde die Szene, in der Umino Frl. Haruna Sakuradas Rock anhebt, herausgeschnitten. * Die Tarotkarte, die Balm benutzt, um ihre Opfer in ihren Bann zu ziehen, ist Der Tod. Galerie Jadeite_02-1.jpg Youma_02-1.jpg Umino_02-1.jpg Youma_02-2.jpg Usagi_02-1.jpg Youma_02-3.jpg 002 en:Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Youma Mansion pl:Dom wróżki siedliskiem potworów es:EP002